Red Velvet Cake
by neffititi
Summary: The Missing Scene between Tamsin and Bo in 5x05


**A/N: Anon Prompt on Tumblr: The missing scene in 5x05**

**Not exactly a smut smut :) anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bo pulled back a little, when she noticed that Tamsin was shivering. She felt the toned muscle on the Valkyrie's belly tightening under the touch of her lips, and her fingertips slightly cold.<p>

At first Bo thought it was Tamsin feeling cold, but the heat under her palm reminded her that the blonde was burning right now. How could she be cold, when she was burning for the sensation of the kisses, the touches, the whispers and the painful pleasure?

Then, Bo saw Tamsin's aura fluttering in the air, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't cold, not at all.

She was nervous.

At first Bo almost chuckled to that idea, because she couldn't believe that someone sexually aggressive and unapologetic as Tamsin would be nervous in bed, even if this was their first time. Or….would she?

Bo immediately thought about the moment Tamsin had walked into her bedroom with that red velvet cupcake in her hand, those cute toes curling up from the floor, that long hesitation before she pulled off the robe, that painful breath she had been holding while waiting for her to respond, and how she had finally let it out when Bo smiled at her. She had been nervous the whole time, like she had been afraid that she would be rejected.

And she was still nervous, even right now, like she feared that at some point, Bo would push her away like she was no longer wanted.

Bo swallowed hard, as that revelation ignited a painful exploding inside her. A tender spot in her heart suddenly hurt so much, that she could feel it on her fingertips, pulsing.

Bo cupped Tamsin's face with one hand, the other still working on her perfect body. For a second there, she thought she'd use some of her charms to make her relax, but then she told herself, no, not like this, not at this particular moment. She could offer her something better, and she should.

Running the back of her index finger on Tamsin's cheek, Bo leaned in to kiss her on her lips. The Valkyrie almost immediately opened her lips, offering a feed for her. Somehow that move hurt Bo a little, and she paused for a split second, before she slowly ran her tongue on the blonde's bottom lip. Then she accepted the sweet invitation, and savored a little Tamsin's delicious Chi.

To Bo, Tamsin's Chi had always been strong, tasteful, different. She had tasted her fear, her doubt, and her sorrow before, but never had it been this vulnerable. It blazed her. It melted her. It made her heart throb and her breath short. She inhaled the Valkyrie, before she leaned in and kissed her again.

She kissed her, and a soft moan escaped from Tamsin's lips, before she kissed Bo back.

Bo savored those lips. She sucked on them. She licked them. She nibbled them, until she felt something. Something gentle, something strong, something fierce as the tornado in May yet soft as the evening sun on a dandelion blossom. Something as warm as the tip of a lover's tongue, and as sad as an empty heart. It was something she craved for, something she ached for, something she searched for, even in her deepest, darkest dreams.

Looking into Tamsin's hazy, blue eyes once more, Bo pinned one of her hand to the bed. She interlocked her fingers with it, and lowered her head until their noses were touching. She slid her other hand down along Tamsin's side, feeling every inch of her skin electrified by her touch.

Tucking her hand between Tamsin's legs, Bo felt that hot, wet mess on her fingers. She teased her entrance, dipping the tip of her fingers in just a little, before quickly pulling them out. Then, when Tamsin groaned impatiently, she shoved her fingers right inside her, causing the blonde to huff out a loud moan.

"Cum for me," Bo whispered to her, her fingers thrusting into the blonde, her thumb flicking on her clit.

Tamsin gasped, as she looked into Bo's eyes. Those warm, brown eyes, with bright blue colors flickering inside. They hypnotized her, relaxed her, into this very moment, where Bo's lips were less than an inch away from hers, where their bodies were pressing against each other tightly, where Bo looked at her with feelings so genuine that it shattered her soul.

"Cum for me, Tamsin," Bo whispered again when she felt the blonde tightening around her fingers. She watched the pleasure flood through Tamsin, and she held her tight.

"Bo…" Tamsin murmured, her cheek pressing on Bo's shoulder, her hand on Bo's back. She let herself surrender, entirely, completely, fully, to the woman who was holding her hand and pecking her lips, to the woman who called her name softly. To Bo.

Bo held the blonde to her chest, and buried her face into her shoulder. She took a deep breath, and drowned in that sweet scent. For a moment, neither of them had said anything. They just stayed in each other's embrace, enjoying the sweetest, most intimate moment together.

"Happy birthday, Bo," Tamsin whispered, her voice so soft like a dreamy breath.

Bo chuckled, curling a lock of the blonde's hair on her finger and twirled it playfully. "I didn't get to finish eating my delicious cupcake though," she replied.

"Well," the Valkyrie grinned. "If you go fetch some whipped cream from the fridge, I could always…."

She never finished her sentence, and Bo never let her. "I will," she replied, kissing the blonde on her lips. "After round two."


End file.
